Cheshire Cat Xiao
by Kira Akuma
Summary: This is in response to a challenge i saw, and felt inspired to do after i started watching Pandora Hearts for the first time... The challenge Cheshire Cat Harry by crazy dragon ninja... neither Pandora Hearts nor Harry Potter. i don't really know where to put this, so i hope the genres are good... the summery is inside, if you are interested!
1. The Bell

So lately I have been having a taste for Cheshire cats... the mysterious, amazing felines who don't have a lick of understanding for any of the world's laws; human or otherwise. I've seen stories where Harry Potter becomes a Cheshire cat, so I decided to try my hand at a Cheshire Cat story... Enjoy! ^^

Cheshire Cats have been cropping up through the ages, whether through being born as a Cheshire or becoming one, they have always caused chaos wherever they appear. Whenever an area becomes too calm, or there is a drawn out stand still between warring sides a Cheshire cat will make an appearance. Either way they will set in motion a chain reaction toward a chaotic future.

Cheshire cats have been known to both inspire and destroy ideas through the ages. Yet, the only true recorded account of a Cheshire Cat was "Alice in wonderland" and its many adaptations. Cheshire cats can either be from humans or cats. Either can be born a Cheshire, but only a human can become one. The most powerful Cheshires are humans who became a Cheshire though.

Now you may wondering _' how can someone BECOME a Cheshire_ _Cat,'_ Right? Well it's quite boring just TELLING you don't you think? And we Cheshires can't stand a dull moment! So let me tell you my tale, and maybe some more if you like!

I am Xiao, a Cheshire Cat!

Where to begin though... I guess the beginning will do!

It all started when I was about a year and a half old... A madman tried to kill me and my family. He nearly succeeded too! If it hadn't been for my mother's skills, I would have died then and there! Although I don't know what she did, it set me on the path to a family that was really rather unpleasant... although I hated living with those _creatures,_ I wouldn't have become what I am today without going to _that_ place if I hadn't.

When I was about five or six I was kicked out of the house like usual to do the yard work. I had just received a mild beating, so I couldn't move my arms how I would have liked nor could I stand... after some time of pulling out weeds, I saw a light shine out of the corner of my eye. When I looked up, I saw a crimson ribbon hanging of a branch just barely within my reach. Hanging off the ribbon was a large golden bell. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the bell. I reached out for the bell, yet couldn't actually grab it. I batted at like how I saw miss Figs cats do when they tried getting things off the table. After a few swats the bell fell right next to me.

I then picked up the ribbon that the bell was on, and tied it around my neck. I have no idea where my need to put on the collar came from, but I don't regret it... Although, it was VERY painful after I tied it around my neck! It felt like I took several kicks to the head from Vernon along with a severe spanking. To top it of was the feeling of my arms being crushed. The combined feelings made me pass out quickly at least...

When I next awoke, I saw that I was in a room with mirrors lining the walls and pillars separating the mirrors. My body felt better than it had ever felt! I felt like I could stand so with the help of a pillar I pulled myself up to a standing position.

I couldn't help but notice how my hands looked different though... My fingers all ended with white claws. When I was at my full height, I looked at my reflection. The first thing I noticed was that my right eye was a bright crimson color, while the left was its natural emerald color. Then I looked at the hair, which looked almost entirely different. Rather than the messy curled mess it was before it was now in straight spikes pointing in nearly every direction. It was black with red highlights and was topped with CAT ears. I was awed by the change but not too much to NOT look at the rest of my reflection. The tail black swishing behind me did help to grab my attention. The white tip was ( And still is) hypnotic. After I lost interest, I looked up to see someone else in the mirror.


	2. Big Beasts

AN: 1 Review, 2 favorites, and 5 follows (Thank you very much! ^^)...Along with 55 views and counting... Wow... I honestly never expected to get this kind of turn out in about two a days... XD I hope I don't disappoint! Enjoy! ^^

When Xiao looked up, she saw a man who had the same claws, ears and tail as she did. His clothes were much different from Xiao's though... While Xiao was wearing an overly large grey shirt (like a dress) the man was wearing what looked like black leather pants and a long high collared sleeveless shirt. Around his upper body was a long scarf that wrapped around him several times and still draped off him to the ground. On the ends of the scarf were large bells just like their collars. He had large gloves on his arms as well. (I don't really know how to describe him)

The two stared at one another for quite some time until the taller one broke eye contact to lick his paws. Xiao blinked several times until the one in the mirror finally said, " You picked up my bell, nyaa?" Sounding like a lazy cat the whole time.

Xiao nodded then said, " I'm Xiao, who are you?"

" Cheshire Cat!" He replied eagerly, with his tail swaying from side to side.

The room started to tremble soon after. "aw, your waking up," Cheshire cat whined disappointingly, "Cheshire wanted to play!"

The room shook again, making Xiao lose consciousness. When she woke up a again, she was being violently by a furious looking Petunia. Xiao could still feel her tail twitching as well. ' _Must be why she looks so mad..._ ' Xiao thought nervously. A feeling of dread fell over her at the thought of what those two MONSTERS would do to her for this. Rather than hitting her, (like Xiao expected,) Petunia shoved a hat onto Xiao's head. Petunia then yelled at Xiao for "lolly-gagging," then sent her back to working on the yard.

Xiao worked quickly on the yard, and took the opportunity for a short break once she was done. Although her claws were terrible for using yard tools, they did a good job of helping her do the yard work. She even managed to get the troublesome vines of the house. Petunia had left Xiao alone until dinner time, to Xiao's both relief and surprise. Normally Petunia would have dragged Xiao inside to clean the house once she was done doing yard work.

While cooking dinner Xiao had the same problems with holding things in the kitchen as before. After a while of trial and error, Xiao did master holding things with her claws though. The bottom of the claws were flat, so it was simple to grip them. (after nearly poking holes in the cookbook)

After Xiao was done cooking, Petunia shoved her into her "room" under the stairs. Once the males of the household were asleep, Petunia pulled Xiao out of the cupboard.

" Alright _FREAK_ , I have no idea what you did to yourself and I don't care," the beast began in a sharp whisper, " You're a plague to this household, and I don't like it! And _YOU_ for that matter. You need to be more thankful and respectful, for letting you live under this loving roof."

Xiao only stared at the woman with her large feline eyes, wondering where the chain was going with her speech. Only briefly wondering what a chain was.

" From now on you are not to be seen unless necessary," the woman growled, " and if you are seen, you will hide your freakishness." She spat out the last word like it was some kind of disease.

After that night Xiao stoke to her rules, making them coexist for a period of time... that is, until the neighborhood cats started to act up...


	3. Lost Kittens

Xiao's coexistence with the Beasts lasted for about a Fortnight. In this time, Xiao had learned just how good a cats senses are compared to a humans. The only sense that didn't become better was her sense of taste. Along with her senses, she found herself acting very feline like.

Xiao also found herself able to both understand and speak to cats. This was both good and bad for her. Xiao found the Neighborhood cats as amazing listeners, but they also sought out Xiao if they need something. Because of how the cats listened to her, Xiao attempts to fulfill their requests. On several occasions, Xiao has nearly gotten in trouble with the beasts. Her near miss record was broken though.

Xiao was yet again outside tending to the garden. During the day Petunia didn't trust Xiao inside, so Xiao was made to word on the garden. This gave Xiao the chance to do the local cats requests (with some difficulty). On this day one came with a request. was the "Alpha" of cats. He was favorite cat, so he was the one all the other (numerous) cats went to. Because of Xiao actually understanding them, the cats came to her for lots of requests they can't do (especially ).

Like usual, stalked Xiao like a Predator, practicing a technique he never actually needs. (to Xiao's amusement.) "what is it this time?" Xiao meowed curiously while pulling weeds.

" Master took in another lost Kitten," replied tiredly.

Xiao sighed, then finished the wedding rapidly. Xiao then followed to his home. The lost kitten was an Egyptian Mao this time. Her owner was a man named "Bill Weasley." He was staying in a nearby Hotel for a couple days. The cat said her owner had "Goldfish" hair, and "lapis lazuli" eyes.

Xiao took the kitten with her while she walked into the main part of Little Whinging. She took the better part of the day to find a "goldfish haired" man as the kitten described.

 _'Goldfish hair?'_ Xiao wondered, _'must mean an orange haired boy. Orange hair is an unusual trait, so hell probably be avoided by everyone... Then lapis lazuli? Isn't that blue?'_

The cat was rattling on about how nice her master was. Xiao was half listening while she looked for the illusive master of the kitten. She felt an odd pain as she listened to the kitten. It was near sundown when Xiao finally found where the poor kittens master was.

" Hello? Sir?" Xiao asked as she came up behind an orange haired man.

The man turned around, spotting his cat. " that's Mozzy!" The young man exclaimed in surprise. "I've been looking everywhere for her!"

 _' She wasn't exaggerating!'_ Xiao thought excitedly. " My neighbor found him recently," she informed the man, " I've been trying to find his owner ever since."

The Orange haired man thanked Xiao repetitively for finding Mozzy, then offered to take her home. Once she was home, Xiao was sent to her "room" for a couple of days (without food). The only thing she was able to do was "go off into her own little world."

* * *

AN: I will make a not of this, but Xiao is both hiding her feline features, and is sneaking around... Because of how large and baggy Xiao's cloths are, her claws and tail are easy to hide (with much discomfort) and she does have the hat as well.


	4. Mirrors and minds

I have held a fascination for mirrors and reflections for _YEARS._ so I hope you enjoy them as much as I do! ^^

"I am an illusion, though I show only what is real. I mark your every flaw. Some love me, many fear me. You wish I was perfect, but you are the one that must am I?" Fe eling Hollow- by Daricio (an _Awesome_ bleach fan-fiction!)

* * *

Mirrors are fascinating things. They only reveal the truth to those who are willing to look into them. Yet, most people are too scared to actually see themselves. Mose would just come up with how they want to appear, and cover up what they don't want to see. Only a few are strong enough to embrace who they are. The mirror can reflect whatever it is shown.

* * *

Xiao didn't have much to do in her room, so she went to sleep. In her sleep, she saw the room of mirrors again. And just like before, after she got to look around, she saw the cat man in one of the mirrors.

" Nyaa!" He cheered loudly, " Your back!"

Xiao looked at Cheshire cheering and asked, "where are we?"

He looked at Xiao confused and replied, "Your mind," like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Xiao wondered what he meant by her mind until he started talking about how many games they could play. "how can we play games when your inside that mirror?" She asked, hoping that she really could play a game.

He walked into the mirror to his left, and replied cheerfully with, " there are mirrors everywhere." He then gave Xiao a grand tour of the ever growing maze of wonder (think of Cheshire's world). They even picked up a spare scarf for Xiao in the bedroom. Once the grand tour was over, Xiao and Cheshire played hide and seek along with other games until Xiao woke up.

* * *

When Xiao woke up she noticed that the scarf from her dream was still wrapped around her shoulders. The bells at the ends gently rang when she sat up. There was a banging on the door along with the sound of Petunia yelling. She could hear the locks on the door moving as the monster who claimed to be her aunt unlocked the door. _'I was sleeping that long?'_ Xiao wondered. When the sound of the beast left, Xiao rushed into the kitchen to make a full English Breakfast. She placed everything on the table then ran out the back door with barely any time to spare. Petunia left a note on the back porch with the state of the yard and the bare minimum needed to do it. This time the roses were a little wild and the paint on the fence was chipping.

Xiao's days following were a jumble for a couple months until it began to fall into a simple pattern, consisting of: making breakfast, doing yard work, doing local cat requests, more yard work, clean the house, make dinner, sleep, and play with Cheshire (along with learning his tricks)... then repeat. This lasted till a strange albino with decorated black top hat and tea randomly appeared under her cot.


	5. Maddness with a Top Hat

It has been about three years since Xiao had meet Cheshire, and it had been a decent three years. In this time Xiao seen some fairly odd things, but the oddest yet had to be the Mad Hatter...

The day had been decently average for Xiao... it started with the usual chores of cooking breakfast, then going on to doing yard work. Xiao got a cat off a roof, and retrieved the lost toys of a few as well. She painted the back porch, then made dinner... A pretty normal day for Xiao...

Yet when she went to bed, Xiao had an uninvited guest that night. From under the bed came a a white haired man wearing a decorated top hat. He wore a long nearly black, purple suit jacket that was tattered at the edges. He also brought out a teapot with two cups.

"care for a cup?" The odd man asked. Offering a cup filled to the brim. His presence brought about an immense amount of fear and anger. Yet out of courtesy, Xiao took the offered drink. It was very sweet, and had a calming effect. Xiao was honestly surprised that the tea was so tasty.

Eventually Xiao asked, "why are you in my room?" She still drank the tea, enjoying the new person. He seemed so friendly, even if the man made her for stand on end.

" Why, I was enjoying a stroll, when I felt the presence of an old acquaintance," he recounted with a grin, " Imagine my shock when it lead to a small dark cupboard!"

After that they exchanged in small talk, enjoying the company of one another. The Mad Hatter Xerxes Break, even promised to return for another tea time.

Over the next few years, Xiao could honestly say she had times that she could enjoy herself. She had tea time with the mad hatter just about every evening added to her daily schedule, only missing it when The Xerxes was too busy dealing with "Chains." A few weeks after their first encounter, Xerxes even taught Xiao how he teleported. Cheshire got jealous, so he started to teach Xiao some more of his tricks. The games that stemmed from the use of things like teleportation and shape shifting were very fun!

On one of the Mad Hatter's visits, he "just so happened to have" had a job in Surrey England. Him, being the _"Good Friend"_ that The Mad Hatter that he was, brought Xiao along for the ride.

Xiao loved to have tea time with The Mad Hatter, especially when he started to retail his stories of the past. Yet when Xerxes offered to take her on a job, she was very suspicious. Xiao did still go with him. Oh how she regretted it, but at the same time an amazing feeling for her.

* * *

AN: Because of the whole " if you stay in the abyss too long you turn into a chain" thing, I'm pretty sure Xerxes is a Mad Hatter... especially since he said that he had A Mad Hatter. So a chain would last a LONG time, and I feel he is a pretty good character... ^^ Combined that with how long he would live for, making him go much madder than he already was! XD his appearance is based of an image I found on google... here is the link (take out the spaces):

static. zerochan Xerxes .Break .full .360345 .jpg

* * *

Oh yeah, and there is one more thing... I want to know if you (the readers) want to have the have the Dursley's survive, or have them die to a chain... (Xiao will probably stay with Pandora if they don't survive)... i really dont want to let those _beasts_ live... but I wanted to see if anyone will give their opinions! ^^


	6. Flamingo

AN: wow! When I woke up I already had two reviews that pretty much said **" OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"** So it seems that the Dursleys will die a horrible death... I hope Pandora is ready for a Cheshire Cat... and I will say this, I've only seen the anime, but I will try to read the manga soon ^^ another thing to note, the chain in this story is MADE UP... I asked a friend of mine what their least favorite creature (that was in Alice in wonderland) and they said Flamingos.

Xerxes was excited when he appeared this time. He even brought cake. _' this doesn't seem like this will be good...'_ Xiao thought as she stared at the Mad Hatter's massive grin.

" I have a Job in this town today!" He said with far too much glee for a man about to kill a monster. " Would you like to watch?" He demanded more than asked.

" Y- yes," Xiao stuttered, knowing he wouldn't accept _"no"_ for an answer.

" Then let's go!" He responded as he dived under the porch with Xiao in his tight grasp. When they arrived at their destination, Xiao couldn't help but admit their target was Ridiculous! it was a giant FLAMINGO. Yes it may have seemed like a rag doll with its button eyes and stitches, but still. It's wings were made up of strips of fabric rather than fully stuffed wings, making it better to grab things. It was a giant PINK menace that seemed to have a taste for Gobbling up humans.

Yet with how ridiculous it seemed, the Chain did deal a great deal of damage to the town... another thing to note about the chain, was that the menace was only a few streets away from Xiao's. Xiao was to her relief, allowed to watch as Xerxes _Slaughtered_ the chain. He cut it to pieces slowly, as if he were showing off. The chain attempted to run away from the blade of Xerxes. It tripped and fell onto several houses, with its parted mouth falling squarely over a house. It closed its mouth, devouring number four private drive, and all of its current inhabitants. Xerxes sliced off the head after the beast swallowed, making both the chain and its meal disappear. The Mad Hatter then snuck up behind Xiao, still grinning.

" What house was that?" Xiao asked. Not getting a reply, Xiao teleported over to it. _' Glad I only have this scarf.'_ Xiao thought as she gently rubbed her scarf. The area where her family resided was seemed to be just an indent in the ground now.

The Mad Hatter appeared behind her with a look of false worry. " That's not good," he thought aloud. He then turned with Xiao in his grip saying, " Guess I need to take you with me," cheerfully leaving no room for objection.

Xerxes used his powers to take Xiao to the Pandora HQ after. While she was "under his wing" she caused chaos in the headquarters whenever she want busy. It may have been a pain for the dukes to do all the paperwork, but within the first week, Xiao was placed as Xerxes charge. Because of this, Xiao deemed The Mad Hatter as her "Uncle." Her brand of chaos also got the Dukes to BEG The Mad Hatter to take Xiao on his assignments. She got to enjoy this lifestyle all the way up to the end of July in her eleventh year of life.


	7. Crazy Owls

AN: I wrote this for both my taste in chaos, and the achievement of getting 10 followers and 5 favorites (as a benchmark, I know I have a little more than that). I honestly didn't expect my story to be so popular! So i wrote an extra long chapter with some chaotic goodness to start off! ^^ I hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

Pandora HQ was in chaos...

There were too many house cats to count stalking the halls, while flying bunny Dolls with enormous eyes _(like in episode 7)_ were "Haunting" the entrance. Every chair had a bunny doll sitting in it, while floating tea cups and pots were serving themselves. The floors were checkered black and crimson. Each room had colorful walls, each wall being a different color.

The culprit? A young Cheshire cat running through the halls, with a large group of humans and chains trying to catch her. The cats parted for Xiao, while their tried their best to catch her pursuers. With the combined efforts of the cats, the flying rabbits, and both Xiao's stamina and teleporting, it took the order several **hours** to catch Xiao. In the end it took both the Black Rabbit (who had just arrived when it happened) and The Mad Hatter (who was sent to help her with a mission) to catch Xiao... She was forced to make everything go back to normal except for the rabbits... the flying rabbits made good messengers inside the HQ and creeped out anyone that wasn't suppose to be there. While the sitting rabbits made "good seat warmers" who disappeared whenever someone was about to sit down.

The Black Rabbit unofficially adopted her for creating so much chaos at once. Although Xiao never had an older sister, Alice quickly filled that role in her mind.

* * *

AN: in my story, the realm inside the bell was created to HOUSE Alice's memories, it's not made out of them! Although, it was designed by the memories and personality of both Alice and her cat...Now on to the Main story! ^^

* * *

Being the powerful cat she was, she was the first to notice the owl that had tried gaining entry to Pandora HQ. The large stubborn Tawny Owl was trying to get past her flying rabbit dolls with little progress. Each doll it managed to get past, another three replaced it. The owl was trying so hard to get past the dolls, that it didn't notice a black rabbit doll stealing the letter it was holding.

Once Xiao came close, the owl went over to her on shaking wings, afraid either the cat girl or the dolls would attack it again. It tried giving her its letter until the black rabbit doll floated over with it. The owl then screeched indignantly at the doll as if it were personally offended by the theft. Xiao thanked the doll, then had both airborne creatures follow her as she went to find her caretakers. _' Black Rabbit said she would be in the kitchen, right? Devouring all the chicken,'_ Xiao thought as she ran through the hallways.

Once Xiao got to the kitchen, she saw Alice having an eating contest with a new Trainee. Alice was, like expected, winning by a landslide. Xerxes was in the Kitchen as well to Xiao's relief. Alice won within the next few minutes. _' I can't believe how much meat that RABBIT can eat,'_ Xiao thought, looking at the pile of plates next to the Black Rabbit. She then recalled how big her second form was, making all doubt disappear.

"what is it?" The Black Rabbit mumbled through a mouthful of meat.

" An owl brought a letter," Xiao began. She looked at the owl, then the black doll next to her. " The dolls blocked it, and Bloody," she said implying the doll next to her, " stole the letter." Xiao had a select few dolls that were colored and named. Her favorite was Bloody, a black rabbit doll made to look like Alice when she goes all out.

Xiao had Bloody give the letter to Xerxes, then watched as he opened it... the letter was odd to say the least, it had a two pages. The first said:

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *This term, we are making some changes; magical children ten years of age are now permitted to attend.* Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

While the second said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

 _' What is up with this letter?'_ Xiao wondered, _' even the envelope is weird!'_ The envelope had been so specific, it even said what room she slept in. Xiao was astonished to see how detailed the strange letter was, while the others in the room were planning how they would up the security. Alice glared at the letter, wanting to figure out how anyone learned where Xiao lived.

" It seems we finally get to learn about them," Xerxes thought aloud, looking unusually serious at the letter.

" Them?" Xiao asked curiously.

The Mad Hatter looked up with one of his knowing smirks, saying, " Chains aren't the only ones who can use magic! There are a select few humans who call themselves Witches and Wizards. We in Pandora have never gotten the chance to learn about them until now!" his tone was almost too cheerful. He then stated that Xiao would be going to this school, not getting her opinion on the matter like usual. Later it would be noted that the entrance was turned into a battleground between the Mad Hatter and The Black Rabbit, resulting in yet another win for the Mad Hatter.

* * *

AN: I honestly don't know how to write Oz, so I'll just say ye died after his natural life span... I will have a hand drawn picture soon, I just need to draw the background... one last thing, if anyone REALLY doesn't like a character, and I don't like/need them, you can leave a **"OFF WITH THEIR HEAD"** review! ^^


	8. Gringotts

AN: I am so~ sorry this took so long! I cant believe this took so long! I was trying to stick to a short chapter every night... But I was working on the cover image instead... so, Enjoy! ^^

Xerxes had the Stubborn owl take a reply ( that he wouldn't show anyone) back to the school that it came from. A few days later Xiao was escorted by a giant man called Hagrid, to a shopping district called Diagon alley. Both the Black Rabbit and The Mad Hatter went with her because of how danger prone she was from the time she had spent in Pandora... she had come to a whopping total of 11 kidnappings, 3 assassination attempts, and too many chain invasions to count... all in one year. She is known to be connected to the Mad Hatter and B- Rabbit, and being the youngest member of Pandora, she had a huge target over her head to all the enemies of Pandora. Needless to say, Xiao's guardians became very protective over her...

The Leaky Cauldron was a very shabby place. To Xiao it was a horror. Especially after the Giant let it slip that she was Xiao Potter. (Although her name was Xiao Break after she was placed as a ward of the Mad Hatter.) The people of the Leaky Cauldron converged on the poor cat, scaring her. Although she seemed confident in the presence of armies going after her for a prank, Xiao still had a fear of large groups of people. Her time with the Dursleys left Xiao with a great deal of Anthrophobia when there are HUMANS around, especially those she doesn't know. When she does know them, Xiao holds little to no fear of people. Both her guardians knew her fear, so they drove the people back quickly.

Their first destination was the wizarding bank Gringotts. A large building of marble, visible to all those who enter the alley. The Bank was run by what looked like small wrinkled Cards with long pointed noses. The Giant Hagrid called them "goblins." At the door, Xiao gave a small bow to the arms guards; the guards seemed mildly surprised by her respectful action. _' Hope they aren't actually Chains...'_ Xiao though. Her bells were gently ringing as she followed the giant. The sound of the bells calmed Xiao while their group made its way through the crowded bank.

Once they got to a desk Hagrid attempted to say something until Xerxes interrupted him, " Can we exchange pounds for your Currency?"

" How much?" The goblin grumbled, as if he didn't want to hear the answer.

The Mad Hatter placed £500 on the counter with a satisfied smirk, then asked, " Can we open a vault as well?"

The goblin then handed him some gold coins inside a bag, which he then handed to Alice. Xiao and the Black Rabbit set out for their shopping trip, leaving the Giant _(who still had some business in the bank)_ and the Mad Hatter _(who was expanding his influence into the magical world)._


	9. Shopping

The shopping trip was very fun for the two. They started with the Clothing Shop, "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." The shop was great for both robes and custom clothes.

" Hey Rabbit?" Xiao asked Alice, " do you think we could get me an outfit?"

" An Outfit?" The black Rabbit asked.

" Yeah! Like you and Uncle!" Xiao replied excitedly, still getting a confused stair from Alice. " You both have special outfit that you normally wear..."

" Your actually bothered by that?" Alice commented.

" Of course! It's so cool to have an appearance that you can call your own! Even Big Brother has his own look," Xiao ranted. At that point they had reached the clothing shop at that point. The store was a decent size, The owner was friendly as well. The only thing that brought it down was the bleach blond blue eyed menace being measured. Xiao didn't want to be measured at the same time as the blonde, so she looked through the clothing catalogue.

She was able to find a very satisfying set of clothes. (look at the cover picture). The dress was an off the shoulder black dress with a red trim. While the boots went mid thigh length tied at the top with a black ribbon. She made a note to wear shorts under the short skirt. Once the blonde left after he got one to many pins stuck into him from an irritated seamstress. Alice pushed Xiao up soon after, nearly knocking off her hat. The seamstress made quick work of measuring Xiao and taking her order, with a quick comment of making sure that the sleeves were extra long.

The Black rabbit then quickly took Xiao with her to the bookstore. Alice was in heaven. She had a severe love for reading and learning about new things. This love rubbed off onto Xiao, just not to the same degree (yet). They got the set of first year books along with a couple books on recent history, a book on Cheshire Cats, a book on Runes, and a book on magical monsters (Even Voldemort had a page in it).

It took a great deal of trouble to drag Alice out of the bookstore, but Xiao managed it in the end. They regrettably entered the potions shop next. The place was horrible for both their animal like senses of smell. Xiao got two sets of potion ingredients, then they packed a hasty retreat. They got the supplies for dealing with the potions next door.

Their final stop was Ollivanders. Their first impression was not good to say the least. The air inside was teeming with insanity and madness. The Black Rabbit nearly pulled her scythe out when the Wand Maker suddenly appeared behind them.

" Ah , it's nice to meet you," the Wand Maker said knowingly, "or should I say, ? Which hand is your wand hand?"

" I'm ambidextrous," Xiao replied automatically. The teachers at Pandora (she didn't to any public after she got thrown out after the third for her mischief) taught her how to use both her hands equally. It made it way easier in a fight.

He then set a floating tape measure onto her, where it vigorously measured Xiao, while a floating quill and paper pad wrote down the measurements.

" It has been quite some time since I've had any Chains in my shop," the crazy Wand maker said, "Yet I've never seen someone in the process of becoming one."

 _' Its like the magical equivalent of a Mad Hatter... all knowing, and has a habit of popping out of nowhere.'_ Xiao thought as she was forced to try wand after wand. Each had a more destructive effect than the last. One, a Phoenix Feather and Holly wand, even destroyed itself in her hand. The wand maker giggled madly at the reaction. He was getting more excited the more wands they went through. It took so long, that The Mad Hatter joined them. A few minutes after Xerxes joined them, the Wand Maker took them further into the shop. After many a trial and error, Xiao finally got a good reaction out of a wand. The wand was made of Ebony with the fur of a "Hell Cat," also known as a Cheshire Cat. It had a grin only a Cheshire cat can pull off carved onto the wand, and leather bindings on the handle.

Once they purchased the wand they went to an ice cream shop. The Black Rabbit got Carrot Cake, The Mad Hatter got Birthday cake, and Xiao got bird flavored Ice cream. They sat down and chatted once they got their ice cream.

" You keep talking about your big brother," The Rabbit commented, " But you never said who he is..."

" Cheshire," Xiao said simply, " my big brother is the previous Cheshire Cat Chain."

" That's why Ollivander said _in the process of becoming a chain_ isn't it?" Xerxes asked, already knowing the answer.

Xiao just nodded, not wanting to speak. Alice looked at Xiao surprised at the interesting turn of events. It was a topic that Xiao never talked about because of getting a bad reaction out of those around her. To Xiao's surprise, the Black Rabbit hugged her. Xiao was expecting an explosive outburst, like yelling; but she never expected a show of _affection_. Alice even had tears at the edges of her eyes.

" You should have mentioned it sooner," Alice said. She was drawing a lot of attention, so the Mad Hatter pulled Alice off Xiao. They left soon after, and once they got back "home," the Black Rabbit grilled Xiao for information. When Xiao let it slip how her _relatives_ treated her, Xiao was grilled for information about the life she had before Xerxes took her in as well.


	10. Chaotic Train Rides

The train station made Xiao's fur stand on end... the place was extremely packed with humans. It wasn't just the crowd that got to her either, it was all the emotions. Chains had a natural empathy ability. It helped them locate weak willed humans. Even when they have or don't need a contract, they still possess a strong ability to sense the emotions in an area. The emotions are easy for Xiao (since she isn't fully a chain yet) to ignore if they are varied in an area, but when they are mostly similar they can overwhelm her.

Even on platform the emotions are strong. Most of the families were sad, while the students were excited. It was beginning to give her a headache with how different the emotions were.

The Black Rabbit flung her arm over Xiao's shoulders with a call of, " ready for school?"

"of course Rabbito~!" Xiao called excitedly. She grinned madly to keep others away, "I hope I don't get kicked out for my Chaos again..."

" Don't forget to write," The Mad Hatter said with a creepy grin, " Bloody has gotten good at taking messages."

" You know I will," Xiao replied with the trademark Cheshire grin on her face. A pair of carrot topped twins saw the mad grin, making sure to see if they could corrupt the mad little girl.

Xiao then crept up to the train, being careful to avoid the people around the train. All her things were in her world, so she didn't need to carry anything. Bloody was held within her arms, so that no one thought it was possessed. She quickly found an empty compartment and sat down to read _"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass"_ her favorite book. _' I hope I can meet that Cheshire Cat someday,'_ Xiao thought wistfully. It was an extremely rare occasion for a Cheshire Cat to meet another, especially for them to meet another with similar powers. Each Cheshire has a power that they can call their own. Like the Alice in wonderland Cheshire was a specialist in Evaporating, while Xiao had power over dimensional walls.

Once the train started Xiao started to see some amazing fields outside the window. The longer the train ran for the more trees Xiao saw. Not to long after the train started a young flaming orange haired boy _seeped_ in greed came to her compartment.

" Can I sit here? All the other compartments are full," he asked, lying outright.

 _' I might have let him sit here if he didn't say that second half,'_ Xiao thought angrily. " lie," she began with venom in her voice. " This is a magic train," she continued angrily, " and one of your _required_ books says, (and I quote) _the Hogwarts express will have as many compartments as needed. If someone needs an empty compartment, it will be provided_." Bloody turned toward the boy and Giggled maniacally sending the boy running with his tail between his legs.

Not five minutes later a pair of twins with the same hair as the previous popped in.

"Were you the one," the boy on the left began.

"That sent our little Ronniekins," the one on the right continued.

" Running like a bat out of hell?" They ended together.

" With some help," Xiao replied grinning with a slight blood thirsty look in her eyes. Bloody turned to the twins and giggled just like before.

" Wicked," the twins said together. They then left, going to find a friend of theirs who had a large spider.

Some time later a trolley came by selling treats of all kinds. Xiao saw treats called "blood pops," so she bought out the woman's stock of them. They weren't actual blood, but the taste was close enough to satisfy Xiao. Xiao may not _need_ to eat humans, but they still tasted good to any Chain.

When it started to get dark, Xiao saw a small amphibian hopping into her compartment. She picked it up, and look through the train for its owner. The owner turned out to be a boy that shook more than a Rocking horse fly. The boy seemed to be more than ecstatic to see the runaway, prompting Xiao to run away before things got awkward.

When Xiao got back to her compartment it was to see the sight of the greedy boy having a staring contest with Bloody. Xiao was in a terrible mood, so she quickly scared away the annoying pest.

The rest of the ride was uneventful.


	11. Sorting

AN: 20 reviews, 15 follows, and 10 favs... seems like I should do another extra! ^^ this one is slightly crossed with "Alice in the country of hearts" also known as, "Hearts no Kuni no Alice." I watched the movie recently, and this thought just came to me! ^^

Not to long after Xiao moved into Pandora, she decided to ask Cheshire, " have you meet any other Cheshire cats?"

He licked his paw then replied, " just one, nyaa."

"Really," Xiao asked excitedly, "what were they like?"

" Really mean," he began, " he used me as target practice..."

Xiao then pouted and asked, " anything else?"

Cheshire cupped his chin with his paw (his hands look more like paws than hands to me), then said, " He was very pink... he had a name too..." Cheshire thought for a minute then said, " Boris Airay..."

" Well I hope I'm never shot by him! Healing bullet wounds is a pain..." Xiao grumbled, having been shot several times in a spar the previous day. " I'm bored! Let's play Treasure Hunt!"

AN: This chapter did NOT want to be written! It absolutely refused any outcome I wrote until a few days ago! And I'm REALLY sorry it took so long… I've been having trouble with school, so I took a short break to get organized my materials... Enjoy!^^

Xiao in all honesty HATES large bodies of water. It's one of the few fears she can't actually understand. She can take showers and baths (although she hates baths), but she can't go anywhere near anything bigger. So when the Giant lead the first years to the lake, Xiao froze up with her fur on ends... Even her bells went still as she began panicking a little.

The giant threw Xiao over his shoulder and got into one of the boats. On the other side of the lake he continued to carry Xiao in until they were inside. Xiao made a full recovery soon after the Ghosts arrived.

A teacher with the presence of a cat came in a few minutes later, then lead the first years into a large hall. The hall seemed to be split into five parts. The front had all the staff, while there were four long tables stretching from the wall with the entrance to the staff section. Each table had a presence that was consistent with all those who sat at the table. from the table on the farthest to the left giving off an air of miss trust, to the one on the farthest right, giving the feeling of brash bravery and Hubris. The table to Xiao's left held an air of wisdom, and to her right was the feeling of loyalty. As Xiao got closer to the front, the feelings she got from the tables got weaker until it seemed like a vague concept. The only table that held its "feeling" at the front was the table of loyalty.

Once the first years were all filed into the hall, a hat upon a stool drew everyone's attention. It sounded like it cleared its throat, then it started to _sing_. (I'm not going to put it in here, because if you don't know the song, _you shouldn't be reading this story!_ )

 _'A singing hat? Sounds like something a Mad Hatter would make,'_ Xiao thought absentmindedly. She didn't really pay attention to who went up until she noticed they were into the D's. She was rather irritated when she heard a call of " Potter, Xiao," from the lion woman.

Xiao stalked up to the stool with a harsh glare. When she was in front of the stool she turned to the cat like woman and hissed, " My name has been Xiao BREAK for years, I'm not a Potter anymore. Better yet, call me Cheshire." Xiao then sat down and quickly swapped her hat for the sorting hat.

 _' An interesting mind you have Cheshire Cat,'_ Xiao could hear. It didn't sound like actual words though, just the thought of them. Soon after she could hear the voice yelling out from pain.

 _' Your in my head?'_ She thought with a hiss, already knowing why the voice was in pain. Although Xiao couldn't hear Cheshire when she was awake, Xiao could still tell he was there. Xiao could feel something running around in her mirrors, each holding a different memory. _'The mirrors are an unwise choice,'_ Xiao thought, amused at the hat having so much trouble.

 _' Where is this?'_ She heard the hat yelling, finally getting out of the mirror.

 _' My mind, didn't you know that?'_ Xiao thought, making sure the dolls in her mind would float in the hats direction. _' isn't this how your sorting me?'_

She heard grumbling, then a small impression of the four tables.

 _' Are you asking what house I want to be in?'_ Xiao asked with a note of amusement.

She heard more grumbling then, _' I can't sort you otherwise.'_

 _' The house of loyalty,'_ Xiao replied.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled. It was then removed from Xiao's head by the cat like woman.

The entire hall was quiet except for the black and yellow table (they were clapping after all). Xiao calmly walked over to the table with her bells ringing, breaking everyone of their stunned state. The hall went into chaos; the people at the ruby table called "outrage," and "resort her!" If you were to be near the emerald table you would see some trying to hide their laughter, or quietly say, " Squib" like it was an insult. The sapphire table was asking questions all around, while the amber table was talking about how to make their "Welcoming Party."

Xiao sat next to a red haired brown eyed girl. The girl introduced herself as Susan Bones. Xiao ignored most of the sorting, except for those that she met on the train. The toad owner went to Gryffindor along with the carrot topped nuisance. The twins seemed to have already been in the crimson house.

" Now that you have been sorted, let the feast BEGIN!" An old man called from the front. Golden plates covered with an assortment of food appeared on every table. Xiao put a pair of rare steaks on her plate, hoping they will have good sweets.

AN: I would like to note that Xiao doesn't fear water just because she is a cat. Most Chains seem to be toy like, even the Cheshire Cat. if there is one thing that toys have in common, is that water is very efficient for damaging if not _destroying_ toys. even if Xiao isn't entirely a chain, she still is partially. I'm not sure if I'll ever say it in the story so ill just put it here. Xiao will slowly become like a china doll with time, just not nearly as fragile.


	12. The First Night

AN: twice in one day! Go me! ^^ Hope you guys like the first night in Hufflepuff! Enjoy!^^

* * *

After dinner and dessert the first years were lead to their houses. The Hufflepuff common room was almost directly under the great hall. There were trap ridden barrels hiding the entrance to the Commons rooms. It took the prefects a few minutes to find the right barrel. Once they got the lid off the barrel, they had the first years hop into the barrel. Xiao was one of the last and thought before she jumped, _'down the rabbit hole I guess._ ' She felt like she was teleporting as she fell.

At the bottom she landed on a net of soft vines. The entire room was like a greenhouse, with the glass walls, and plants of all kinds hung everywhere. On the far side of the vast room was a large spiraling plant resembling a staircase. Its steps were made from its leaves. (if you've ever played dark cloud, think about the stairs you take to get to the second dungeon boss).

The head girl walked over to the stairs and said, " we are a small house so everyone gets their own room. Your rooms are in a hallway on the top floor. Each room has a plaque on it, so please find your name. Finally, the girls are on the left, while the boys are on the right, have a nice night." The girl then trudged up the stairs muttering, " why am I the head girl?" In an annoyed manner.

There was a slow trickle of the first years going up the stairs. Xiao went up and found her room near the end. The room was nearly barren besides the "Flower Bed", a plant that could adjust the temperature in the room and what looked like foxfire (a type of mushroom) growing upside down off the ceiling. The walls looked like a hollow of a tree with no creases. While the opening of the hollow (which was parallel to the door) was glass like the main room.

Xiao got a rope hammock out of her world. She strung it up above the heater, and lied on it for the night. Bloody floated above her, and dropped something onto her chest. Upon further inspection, it seemed to be an obsidian pocket watch with a complete contract seal on the lid. On the back was a blank Carcere Mirror, for making a legal contract. The chain was made from rings of blood stone. When the watch was open Xiao could hear the same melody as Alice's pocket watch. The melody made Xiao feel homesick...

A note from the residents of Pandora:

 _Dear Cheshire,_

 _Hope this helps you at school. It winds up when it moves unlike Alice's. Both the time and date should be shown as well. We all know how you are with the time after all! Don't forget to keep training, instincts won't get you everywhere._

 _From everyone at Pandora_

 _P.S. Don't forget to drink your tea! Once a day at least. We will send you a monthly refill._

 ** _Hey Xiao! Hope your first day went well! Don't forget to create all the chaos you want! I know how much you like this song, so I hope you like the watch. I will be expecting letters, so don't forget to write!_**

 ** _Don't use the mirror if you can help it..._**

 ** _Love,_**

Soon after Xiao read the letter, she fell asleep clutching the open watch. Lacie's melody played the whole night until Xiao closed it in the morning.

* * *

AN: I would like to note that Pandora is a tight knit group of people. Even if Xiao tries her best to create chaos, they still at least respect her. and in reply to a guest, i don't know much about Oz much less what he is like, so unless someone helps me write it, Oz wont be making an appearance for quite some time... sorry to any Oz fans...


	13. First Day of Classes

AN: im trying first person for Xiao's first day since it seems appropriate, so please tell me what you think! Enjoy!^^

I was awoken by sunlight flooding the room with light, while completely missing the mushrooms on the ceiling. I quickly evaporated my clothes to a clean state like every morning. I then hurried to the kitchen for tea and some tasty rare steak.

I carried my breakfast to the great hall in case the teachers handed out schedules there. The topaz table had been empty until entered the room. A teacher with a heavy smell of dirt and greenery handed her a paper with classes listed upon it. "I'm sorry, the Headmaster saw fit to give you the Gryffindor's schedule." She said, " I would have the prefects help you if I had known beforehand." She then paused for a moment of thought, " you may explore until class begins at nine."

I loved the chance to explore, so I quickly ate then mapped out the school. One of my specialties was mapping out new areas, and finding every possible place to hide. It was a fun way to pass the time.

The hinge on the pocket watch made the lid stay parallel to the clocks body. The song played while I spent an hour exploring. About ten minutes before class I decided run to my transfiguration classroom; in the form of a cat. Unlike my big brother who preferred the form of a human, I prefer any of my forms **BESIDES** my human form. My favorite being that of a cat. I am sadly was still a kitten, but my features were still well noticeable. My left eye was a brilliant amber while the right was a sharp emerald. My body was fluffy black while the tail was tipped with a clear white color. I wore the pocket watch just under my bell in the place of a collar.

I hopped onto the front desk next to the tabby with the same scent as the feline teacher. _'Must be able to transform like me,'_ I pondered. Like I predicted, the tabby turned into the teacher once the clock tolled nine o'clock. "Thank you for being on time," the teacher called, " does anyone know where is?"

I hopped off the table and went to one of the empty desks. The teacher accepted this as a reply then questioned, " It is nice to see a good execution of the animagus transfiguration, but will you please turn back?"

I shook my head, then laid down. The teacher seemed offended at this but continued with her class. Once she handed out the matches for our first lesson, the teacher seemed to thing this would make me turn back. Being the awesome cat that I was, I placed my paw on the match and used my magic to change the match. Pranking Pandora is great for magical practice after all! ^^

After I managed that the teacher said I could leave to see more of the castle. I turned back into a human to get to potions. I put on a black fabric headband with slits for my ears to make it seem like they were fake. My dress efficiently hid my tail, so I was covered. It's nice that the school rule book said that students only needed to HAVE the uniform, not wear it.

Snape hated me... He started the class with interrogating me on potion facts, while only one question was in the first year material. After that he took points away for any mistakes I made, like my potion being the wrong shade or that I was holding my spoon wrong. Overall having potions with Slytherin wasn't as bad as people said it would be. The only actual downside was the snotty brat who threatened people with, "I'll tell my dad!" And other equally pathetic remarks. A threat is only efficient when you can actually execute it.

After potions was lunch. Xiao enjoyed a large meal of fruits and vegetables. Next she went to the frightened teachers classroom. He was supposed to teach us how to defend ourselves, but the paranoid rocking horse fly couldn't stop stuttering! His room smelled heavily of garlic and dead things, especially the teacher himself.

Once my classes were over I went to the kitchen for some more steak. After dinner I went to the library for some light reading, then bed.

* * *

~~~~~Pov Change~~~~~

* * *

The next few weeks went much the same. Xiao had kept up a decent amount of consistency until All Hallows Eve. Let it not be said that Cheshire Cats don't have a cruel side.


	14. All Hallows Eve

Xiao never knew when her birthday was. Because of this, the people of Pandora agreed to celebrate it on Halloween. It helped Xiao to NOT unleash horrors upon them for not letting her go trick or treating (it was one of the best times to get abducted after all).

At Hogwarts Xiao was not having a good All Hallows Eve. It began with double potions, with the wrathful dungeon bat. This was followed by History of Magic, where Xiao couldn't stand the droning tone of the ghost. The annoying ferret that was Draco Malfoy ruined Xiao's tasty lunch of honey pickled apple slices and apple pie.* The idiot made the mistake of stealing Xiao's pie and milk. One trip to the infirmary later, resulted in Xiao earning a one way ticket to a detention with Professor Sprout. This was followed by charms with the Gryffindors. Ronald Weasley was an annoying brat who severely insulted Hermione.

The bushy haired girl was one of the few wizards that Xiao liked being around. _' That human is going to pay!'_ Xiao thought. She plotted how she would get revenge while she practiced the levitation charm on a crimson ribbon. The goblin professor praised her playful use of the charm with 50 points.

Once class was over Ron talked (rather loudly) to a pair of Gryffindor boys. " Can you believe how bossy Hermione is?," he complained, "she's worse than a Ravenclaw!" This made Hermione burst into tears then run away.

 _' He is definitely going to pay!'_ Xiao thought vengeful. _' I had better leave her alone for now... I'm not good at comforting people...'_ The only experience Xiao had with comforting people was from Cheshire's times comforting Alyss, and that thing wasn't a very example. So Xiao went to Herbology, hoping Hermione would calm down by dinner.

Once Herbology ended Xiao went looking for Hermione. "Too many places to look," Xiao complained as she took a short break. Her break was shorter than she wanted when Xiao heard the screaming of the a frightened girl. Xiao rushed to the sound only to find what looked like the cook with a neck and green skin. It only had a loincloth to cover up though. The beast swung an enormous club at the stalls, getting even more screams. Xiao quickly slashed at the back of the beasts knees, slicing through its tough hide rather efficiently. The beast collapsed under its own weight, giving Xiao the perfect opening to slash at its throat.

Xiao walked over to the stall the screaming came from, scarring Hermione. Xiao did look pretty menacing when she was covered in blood after all. Once xiao stood in front of Hermione she noticed all the blood on her, along with the fact that her claws were uncovered.

" I'm sorry! Are you OK?"Xiao asked Hermione.

Hermione was scared at first, but managed to get out a stuttered, "yes."

Xiao cheered up at that then pulled Hermione up while saying, "then let's go! You must be thirsty from all that crying!"

The blood on Xiao evaporated as she pulled Hermione to the kitchen for dinner. Xiao liked her meat as raw as possible, so tonight she ate Mett, a German dish while Hermione ate a vegetarian burger. The house elves were surprisingly good at finding out what food people would like the most.

The house elves don't care what people are like, so Xiao could keep her claws uncovered in the kitchen without people overreacting. Hermione kept twitching while she ate. Finally when she was done eating, Hermione said, " **canItouchyourears?** " In one breath.

Xiao was surprised at the fast sentence, but managed to understand her. "Sure..."Xiao replied, never getting a reaction like that. Hermione shuffled over to the Cheshire Cat, then rubbed Xiao's ears between her fingers.* Xiao couldn't help but love the feeling of being pet, the only thing that could have made it better would have been if Xiao were in her cat form; she even purred from the petting.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized quickly, feeling embarrassed about her overreaction.

"It's fine," Xiao purred. " I normally only get pet when I'm a cat," Xiao replied leaning into Hermione's touch.

Hermione soon stopped, to Xiao's dismay. Xiao then checked her watch; noticing how late it was getting, she left for bed. (Xiao didn't care for detention, so she never went)

Her room was getting more and more comfy. She slowly changed her room to be more homey as the days went by. The wall on the right of the door had her hammock while the other wall was lined with bookshelves. The shelves held random knick knacks, dolls, books, and toys. Each seeming random, or worthless but held meaning for Xiao. They varied from a shard of the mirror Xerxes broke when fighting her big brother, to every volume of the "Holy Knights" series.

The window was changed to a stained glass window with an arrays of colors with the four card suits and a silver sword* crossed with a ruby scythe in the middle. The wall with Xiao's bed was covered in paintings depicting the Cheshire cats discovered in history, like the cat of Underland and Schrödinger of the Nazi.* Xiao covered the floor in soft furry rugs soon after she got the room.

It made it feel almost like home... but, Xiao still missed being home...

AN: if anyone can name any of the references I marked then you are awesome... if you can name them all, then I will make a note of it! ^^

Next time in Cheshire Cat Xiao:

Revenge of the bloody cat,

Ronald's living nightmare!*

Hope you like it! XD


	15. Revenge

AN: Time for some REVENGE! Enjoy!^^

Cheshire have different fur colors for more than just a natural pattern. Each cat's color shows what kind of personality they have. Black shows that a cat is emotional and childish, while red shows they are violent and blood thirsty. Pink shows little sanity, while purple shows that they are fun loving. Even white represents an aspect; white shows that a Cheshire cat is extremely feline for the human like Cheshires and vise versa. The better the colors are blended the more likely a Cheshire cat is to be connected to their traits.

Even their eye color shows what their personality is like. Like green showing that a Cheshire is mischievous. While gold shows overwhelming loyalty.

Yet every cat holds loyalty to those that they are close to. Black and grey Cheshires are known for being some of the most protective though. Xiao being a black and red (and white) Cheshire was one of the most dangerous to cross. Xiao was known for being quick on those that annoy her, while making those that severely piss her off suffer. It took Xiao two weeks to plan her revenge on the one who made Hermione cry...

The morning started off normally. Xiao met Hermione in front of the kitchen, with Xiao wearing a mischievous grin upon her face. This was the first clue for Hermione that something was wrong. The next was Xiao carrying a cat shaped bag. Inside the kitchen Xiao asked the house elves to put a potion into Ron Weasley's morning goblet, along with the potion was a small shaking bag.

Once they got to the great hall, they could hear someone panicking. Inside was a red haired boy with his hair slowly bleaching itself blond and his brown eyes dyed themselves blue. His plate was crawling with acromantula hatchlings. Without Hermione knowing, Xiao also got some acromantula into Ron's bed. They weave webs rapidly, so his bed should be completely shrouded with spider webs by the time he goes to bed. Over the next week he had been also been diagnosed with RSD (random singing disorder),* leporiphobia and Ailurophobia. The potion lasted about the same amount of time as well.

Xiao was VERY satisfied with her work, especially since the RSD should last for the month, while the leporiphobia and Ailurophobia was most definitely permanent. If she was lucky, he may keep it out of habit! _'Sweet sweet revenge,'_ Xiao thought with a satisfied grin a month after her revenge started. Hermione had at first been angry about the Xiao going behind her back, but soon got over it when Xiao explained herself. Even the "terror twin" took notice of Xiao after that incident! Xiao also took great pleasure in walking past him in her feline form. He quit attending Transfiguration class as well.


	16. Winter Plans

AN: hey so I now have about 30 reviews, 18 follows, and 15 favorites! I think it's time for another short! ^^ do you guys think I should put these into another story, or just keep putting them in random chapters?

After their game of Treasure Hunt, Xiao decided to see what else happened when Cheshire met Boris.

" Hey big brother?" Xiao asked sitting on a red and black checkered fainting couch.

"Nyaa?" Cheshire replied sitting in a reflection in the same place as Xiao.

"Why did Boris try shooting you?" Xiao implored.

"I don't know..." He replied resting his head , " I teleported there, and fell on top of a blonde girl... then he pulled a gun out of nowhere and shot at me..."

"Fell onto a blonde girl?" Xiao asked curiously.

" Teleporting is easy, Nyaa," Cheshire replied, "but through rifts, its really hard... I always land in random places."

"Ooh~" Xiao replied, glad she learned something new.

AN: now onto the real story...

 _Hey Cheshire! Winter break is coming up soon... Are you staying at school or coming home? The chains and the trainees are hoping to throw a party, but the Dukes said they can't without you here..._

 _The Hare came over for you, but we turned him away. Why did you make a contract with him?_

 _From everyone in Pandora_

" What should I do?" Xiao asked Hermione at breakfast. It was the last week of November, and xiao was reading her weekly letter from Pandora. Like usual, Xiao was eating a well rounded meal, while Hermione was eating something far to healthy for her. Xiao was attempting to see if Hermione could help. Like she expected, Hermione was a dead end.

About three days after Xiao got the letter, she got a visit from the Hare. Even though Xiao was turning into a Chain, she can make a contract with another Chain. Every Human Chain can after all.

Chains tend to gain abilities from their contractors. The stronger the contractors abilities are, the more likely the Chain is to get it. Because Xiao specializes in teleporting and changing her form, The March Hare gained the same abilities. So it was no surprise to for Xiao to see a sand brown Hare with darker patches sitting on her desk for first period Potions. Nor was it a surprise that the hare was wearing a black top hat with a purple ribbon wrapped around the base and a matching cloak.

Professor Snape nearly snapped at Xiao until Hermione hurried to say, "it's a familiar!"

The professor glared at her until she said, "why else would she have a rabbit obsession?"

" March is not a Rabbit! He is a hare!" Xiao hissed sharply, " Hares are larger both in their build and in ear length! I like bunnies, because my adopted sister along with her twin do..."

"ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek," the professor replied sharply, then said quietly said quietly, " five points for your research."

Xiao grinned then did the potion on the chalkboard. March helped Xiao make the potion without nearly as many complaints from the Dungeon bat.

The March Hare stuck around for the rest of the day, not going far from Xiao. That evening Xiao finally made a decision.

 _Dear Pandora,_

 _I'm sorry, I really want to come home... Yet I know that I'll only get more homesick when I get back to Hogwarts... please try to get that party though! It really sounds fun! I'll need plenty of pictures! I found March earlier today. He has gotten pretty good at turning into a normal looking Hare... he even has a NORMAL mouth!_

 _Did I mention that it seems that the RSD that Ron got became permanent? It was the perfect revenge! I absolutely LOVE taking out revenge on those who deserve it._

 _Love,_

 _Cheshire Cat, Xiao_


	17. Mirror of Desire

AN: so this chapter didn't want to be written any way other than what you see... I tried... Enjoy! ^^

 _'Mirror of desire?'_ Xiao though as she gazed into the strange mirror.

At first the mirror showed Xiao with the Mad Hatter and Black Rabbit. It then shifted to her in her feline form with other cats of varying colors and sizes. And for just a moment she saw a Human Alice holding an adult black cat with a white tipped tail. It finally landed on becoming just like the mirrors in her dreams, reflecting Cheshire instead of Xiao.

"Big Brother?" Xiao exclaimed.

 _"Nyaa?"_ He asked with a surprised tone. His fur was on ends, showing how shocked he was to be in the real world.

 _"What are you doing in there?"_ Xiao asked. Her fur mirrored Cheshire's in volume.

Before Cheshire could reply; there was the sound of something small falling near the door. Xiao quickly whipped around, ready to attack if needed. She could smell a strong scent of lemon drop just before a bright flash of mint green light.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~

Xiao woke up in a hammock, not knowing why she was in a room that seemed so foreign. Her hands felt wrong when she pulled herself out of the hammock. The furry carpets felt so soft compared to the wooden floor she remembered from that night. It took Xiao a few minutes to find where her school uniform was hiding on the creepy bookshelf. The dolls all started at her with their eerily large eyes.

A quiet sound of metal hitting the ground caught her attention. When Xiao turned around, she saw a black pocket watch. The watch seemed familiar, so Xiao put it into her pocket.

At breakfast, a bushy haired girl sat next Xiao. "May I ask who you are?" Xiao asked the girl, "you seem familiar, but I can't remember your name."

"it's ME Hermione! You saved my life on Halloween!" She replied, startled about how much Xiao forgot. She then took on a bewildering look and asked, "where is your watch?"

"This?" Xiao asked as she pulled out the pocket watch she found earlier.

Hermione took one look at it, then put it on Xiao like a necklace. " You don't look right without it..." Hermione remarked. She then looked around, for what Xiao didn't know. Without warning a Hare hopped onto Xiao's lap. The simple action gave Xiao a headache. When the headache passed Xiao felt a severe need to open her watch. At the same time there was an odd foreboding feeling centered around the watch.


	18. Feline Mischief

AN: Hey sorry it's been so long since I last updated... I've also been drawing some more... If you want to see, I'm on deviant art with the username: "IgnisGlacius"

Enjoy!^^

* * *

Xiao did her best to ignore the feeling the whole day, but the more she ignored it, the more severe the feeling got. She finally opened the pocket watch just after fourth period. The song that played gave Xiao both a terrible headache and soothed an empty feeling she didn't know she had. The headache ended just after dinner started.

 _' My memories were sealed?'_ Xiao thought furiously. The last memory was the worst for Xiao though. _' That old man will rue the day he picked up a wand,'_ Xiao thought with the grin all Cheshire Cats are known for.

Chains are KNOWN for their eye for an eye attitude. In Pandora, it is an unspoken rule to stay out of the way of a Chain's revenge. Doing so is the equivalent to choosing how a you die. The free Chains at Pandora even have a rule not to kill in the name of revenge. Beat within an inch of a person's life, sure more power to them! Just something that will kill the target is forbidden. Xiao was known for her revenge upon this who did something to her. Like the first time she got kidnapped, the kidnappers were left with the scent of bacon for MONTHS.

Dumbldork got a similar treatment… Xiao's plot made the tips of her mouth dyed itself yellow and made her mouth appear a bit wider.

Xiao covered his beloved lemon drops in a potion that makes the user smell like fresh fish. She then got the cats from her many pranks upon Pandora and set them loose upon the school. To Xiao's surprise; while the cats can fill the halls of Pandora with just enough room to walk around in, while they could barely fill the dungeon of Hogwarts.

 _' Did I lose some cats or is this school really larger than Pandora?'_ Xiao thought surprised at how small her Clowder seemed compared to the school. _' it will still work... Just have to get them more spread out... Or...'_ Xiao thought mischievously.

The next morning nearly the entire school was awoken to the sound of a boy's screaming. Xiao teleported to the rafters of the mail hall to see the chaos that would soon begin. Hanging from the rafters by a rope tied to his ankles, was the Headmaster. Dumbledore was hanging over his seat just barely out of the range of the cats who were prowling just underneath his head. Xiao sewed a set of runes into his robes to help the headmaster keep covered. Sadly Xiao couldn't do the same to his beard, so she had to cut his hair.

The students had hilarious reactions, ranging from screaming hysterically to laughing their heads off. The red haired twins vowed war upon whomever did the prank. The yellow at the edges of Xiao's mouth grew larger until it made a small lightning bolt on her cheeks. Xiao gently leaped onto the ground without being seen.

Xiao snuck up behind the twins and startled them with her doll doing its best cackle as she hoped onto their shoulders. March was clutching to her headband between Xiao's ears. " did you like my tricks?" Xiao asked grinning. The yellow enhanced Xiao's grin.

The twins jumped then turned to Xiao saying, " _that was_ **your doing**?"

Xiao grinned while a few of her cats started to surround her, " of course I did! Who else would use _this_ many cats?"

* * *

AN: a little note, "Clowder" is an actual word! a clowder is a group of cats. one last thing... like i said before, Xiao prefers any of her forms _except human._ If she begins to act more chain like than usual, her human form bleeds into her human form. it usually manifests in the form of those yellow "tattoos."


	19. NOT A CHAPTER

I'm going to be binge watching and rewatching the Harry Potter movies for the next few days for inspiration. In this time, if any of my dear readers have ideas or predictions of my story, then I would be more than delighted to hear ^.^

i don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE criticism either~ ^.^


End file.
